


Leftovers for Breakfast

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Master/Servant, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus hadn't finished feeding last night, so he tries to finish his meal the morning after.





	

  
Tailgate wasn't surprised to wake up again spread out and naked.  She had often fallen asleep right after a feeding.

 

What she didn't expect was for Cyclonus to be down there already licking at her sticky privates.

 

"H-Huh?  M-Master?"

 

"Forgive me, did I wake you?"

 

"N-No... W-What are you doing?"  Her master never fed again the day after.  He usually got his fill during the night.

 

"You fell asleep early last night.  You were too tired to feed me anymore without putting your health at risk.  I thought it best to hold off until you were well rested to finish my meal."

 

Tailgate found herself blushing hard.  Meals always took a lot out of her both mentally and physically, but she was usually on top of that.  She always made sure she was well rested in the days when he was about to eat.

 

Primus, but she had let yesterday get so out of control.  Some rats had gotten into the vegetables and then she had to clean them out and find a way to get more.  And then she had been busy trying to keep up with cleaning and all and she just lost track of time-

 

"You are still exhausted, aren't you?"

 

"A-Ah-!  No, no, I'm r-rested now.  If you wish to f-feed now-"

 

"No."

 

"Huh?  B-But Master-?"

 

"You are still not fully recovered," he crawled up to lean over her, "I would rather give you a day to gain some strength back before I finish having at you."

 

Her stumbling words were caught in his kiss as he pulled her to him, moving them both to lie back down on the bed.

 

"Rest now."

 

She wasn't too pleased to be stuck in bed, knowing that she needed to get herself something to eat soon and to clean up, but she listened to her master regardless.

 

Besides, the hug did feel rather nice.

 

END


End file.
